In prior-art alarm systems, such as fire alarm apparatus or systems for use in apartment buildings of medium and high stories a panel for receiving and supervising informations from all floors or residences is installed in an administrator's room. Such receiving panel is also used to transmit test signals to respective residences. Such system is not advantageous in that to test the circuits it is necessary to operate manually the receiving panel, and that the construction of, the panel is complicated thus requiring troublesome maintenance and inspection.
Conventional alarm systems for use in apartment buildings of many stories generally comprise, alarm means for respective blocks, each usually consisting of one floor of the building, and alarm devices installed in respective residences. Consequently the system should meet following specifications.
A. In case of a fire hazard, the alarm device in the particular residence in which the fire hazard has occurred and the means of the particular block including the residence should be operated. PA0 B. The operation test including a conduction test can be made for each residence independently of other residences. PA0 C. During the operation test the alarm device of a specific residence alone should be operated, but the means of the block including the specific residence should not be operated. PA0 D. The alarm device can be reset in each residence. PA0 E. The alarm device for each residence that has been operated should be maintained in the operated condition until it is reset. PA0 F. When a second and following alarm signal are transmitted the alarm device of a residence from which the second and following alarm signals have been transmitted should be operated.
In this manner, for the purpose of providing an effective alarm system suitable for use in an apartment building containing a number of residences it is necessary to construct and arrange a receiving panel, relay panels or repeaters and sensors to satisfy the requirements enumerated hereinabove.